Talk:Sentinel Beam
Untitled If you tap the trigger, youll get an almost continous beam and your Sentinel Beam will never overheat.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 02:34, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Picture Surely we can get a better picture. Hunter-113 14:10, 6 May 2007 (UTC) Agreed--Swearingmonk 18:26, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Indeed, I'll go look for one now. :Update: Wow. I couldn't find anything... is the SB really that unpopular? --'Reborn Knuxchao My Sociality ' 19:51, 16 July 2007 (UTC) I'm digging the one we have now, it looks great. Do you think we should put a side-by-side comparison of the version from Halo 2 and Halo 3? Metaridley 14:27, 2 November 2007 (UTC) that picture of blemo useing the awsome weapon one handed was cool looking, it looked like it was part of his arm. Sentinel Minor & Major I modified the model info with new info. The sentinel beam also has the sentinel major version, so I updated the model info. -17/06/2007 Energy Beam ammo I am removing the note in the trivia section about ammo starting preset at 89 percent, as I have played Halo 2 campain many times, and if you destroy a Sentinel before it has a chance to fire, you can pick up it's beam weapon with 100 percent energy. Multiplayer Recommendations hiya. im new. just tryin' to help clean things up with all this post release nonsense muckin' things up. 75.31.52.100 Correction Someone said there was no beams on any Halo 3 Multiplayer map. But you can get it on Foundry. A little late maybe, but the Sentinel Beam starts on no multiplayer map. It can, however, be added to a number of maps for custom games. Arcdash 00:08, 8 May 2009 (UTC) More Powerful? On legendary a setinel will kill you with a shot lasting less than a second. But you can take a shot from Spark and be fine, so why is Guilty Spark's beam more powerful? Origins Hello. I am a guest and a major sci-fi fan; especially Halo series. I was wondering: The forerunners are supposedly human and we developed laser tech on our own as well as the idea of it as a weapon, right? So what if the Spartan Laser is similar to a forerunner predecessors to the sentinel beam? Could the sentinel beam use Phaser tech like the ones in Star Trek? Star Trek Phasers look similar and come in red-orange (think 343), light blue (nearly identical in color to sentinel major) and orange (also similar to Halo). Because Halo is a different universe then Star Trek, they will probably not use the same ammunition. The Spartan Laser could indeed be a predecessor to the Sentinel Beam but nobody knows. SQ G T3rr0R 17:03, 16 October 2008 (UTC) NOT HEADSHOT CAPABLE It's because of many things. 1. Headshots are always one-shot kills to unshielded opponent. 2. The Sentinel Beam is an "automatic" weapon. No automatic weapons are headshot-capable for the above reason. Since automatic weapons have a high enough rate of fire, it would be heck easy to get a headshot(at close range at least), even if you miss the first shot. Proof? The Battle Rifle. On your fourth burst that hits the target, the first and sometimes second bullet deplete the shielding, and the last one kills the target. More proof? The Carbine. Supposedly does very low health damage. Headshots are one-shot kills. 3. Then again, the beam is not actually a beam, or at least isn't what you think it is. It's plenty of individual projectiles with a very long contrail that's scripted to disappear almost instantly. Proof again? Turn while firing the spartan laser, or better yet, the sentinel beam itself. These projectiles have such a low interval that you won't even know they're different projectiles. This, combined with the other two, makes you a sort of mortal god when you wield this. I just ran some tests, no, it is not headshot-capable. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 13:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :...I'm editing the article, since I assume no one disagrees. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7 14:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *You must start shooting at the head.Dragonblaze-052 01:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Red Beam? I had noticed on the Trivia section, and noted the claim of a red Sentinel Beam? I do not not understand what it means by a red Sentinel Beam- is it refering to a weildable Monitor Beam? Or the physical color of the weapon itself? If it is the latter, the weopon is red-tinted simply because of the atmosphere of the enviroment. If it is a wieldable Monitor Bean, then this needs to be proven and expaned on. : I would like to know more about this "red sentinel beam" too. Exactly where is it found, and what makes it red? Anybody know? Ʀооⱪιε 16:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : The red sentinel beam only refers to the weapon's physical color. I also believe fairly certainly that its color is only because of the lighting, due to the fact that the red isn't very vibrant and that the surrounding part of the level has a red/orange glow to it. : ReconNinja117 02:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC)